The present invention relates to passenger vehicles, and more particularly relates to a vertical take off and landing (VTOL) vehicle employing a circumferentially disposed, rotatable thrust assembly.
Today, millions of people and vast amounts of goods are transported around the world in vehicles, ranging from cars, trucks, airplanes, helicopters, to marine vessels. Since there exist a number of different types of vehicles, the technologies surrounding the construction and propulsion of each vehicle are vast and disparate. In the VTOL area, there presently exist a number of different types of vehicles, including the conventional helicopter, such as the Apache or Cobra, the Osprey helicopter, and traditional dual rotor helicopters, such as the Chinook.
With regard to the conventional helicopter, the propeller generated thrust is relatively small and concentrated about the center of gravity of the helicopter. This arrangement is also unstable absent continuous operator control and corrections. The propeller blades of the helicopter must also not approach or exceed the speed of sound, since the airflow detaches from the blades, reducing power and decreasing the stability and operability of the vehicle, while concomitantly increasing noise.
Another disadvantage of the conventional helicopter is that the helicopter""s speed maximum and other performance characteristics during horizontal travel (cruise) is the resultant asymmetrical lift and the resulting retreating blade stall.
Hence, there still exists a need in the art for an improved VTOL vehicle that has a safe and stable thrust force and does not require synchronizing multiple propulsion forces. In particular, a VTOL vehicle that generates a stable thrust force would represent a major improvement in the art.
The invention will next be described in connection with certain preferred embodiments. However, it should be clear that various changes and modifications can be made by those skilled in the art without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. For example, various vehicles employing various arrangements and types of structural components that utilize the preferred practice of the invention can be employed to create a VTOL vehicle.
The present invention provides for a VTOL flying vehicle that is highly functional, scaleable, and extremely safe relative to existing design concept such as the helicopter. The VTOL vehicle of the invention bridges the function, safety, stability and capacity gap between the modern jet airplane and helicopter designs, while concomitantly being highly competitive with both the helicopter and modern conventional airplanes.
According to one aspect, the VTOL vehicle of the invention expands the operational roles of both helicopters and airplanes, can operate from a hover mode or from a propulsion mode where speeds of 360 knots and an altitude of 25,000 feet can be achieved. The VTOL vehicle has superior range (up to seven times more range) and payload (up to four times more payload) capabilities relative to the conventional helicopter. Moreover, the VTOL vehicle of the invention is highly flexible in design, such that it is generally xe2x80x9csize agnosticxe2x80x9d and therefore fully scalable. The vehicle can also be operated as an autonomous and/or unmanned transportation vehicle.
According to another aspect, the VTOL vehicle of the invention addresses a substantial market need for easy to land and operate passenger and cargo vehicles. The vehicle of the present invention can address the commercial aircraft market gap, while providing transportation for an ever increasing population. The vehicle addresses another problem by providing a vehicle that does not require large airport facilities.
The vertical take-off and landing vehicle of the invention can include a fuselage, a rotatable thrust assembly circumferentially disposed about the fuselage for generating a thrust force for moving the vehicle, and a rotation decoupling interface assembly concentrically disposed within the rotatable thrust assembly for mechanically coupling the rotatable thrust assembly to the fuselage without imparting rotational movement thereto. The vehicle further includes a two or more power sources coupled to either the rotatable thrust assembly or the rotation decoupling interface assembly for imparting rotational movement thereto.
According to one aspect, the rotatable thrust assembly includes a plurality of support elements spanning between an outer frame element and an inner frame element. Moreover, the rotatable thrust assembly is adapted to be circumferentially rotatable and pivotably movable about the fuselage, and is configured to rotate independently of the fuselage.
According to another aspect, the power sources generate a single composite thrust force from a plurality of individual thrust forces for powering the vehicle. The power sources also disposed about either an outer periphery or an inner periphery of the rotatable thrust assembly, and are radially movable relative to the rotatable thrust assembly. The VTOL vehicle also includes structure for adjusting the angle of the power sources or the angle of the thrust relative to the thrust assembly
According to another aspect, the thrust assembly includes one or more airfoils, which are movable between a deployed position, where the airfoil extends outwardly from the thrust assembly, and a retracted position for stowing the airfoil within the thrust assembly. The thrust assembly can also include structure for adjusting the angle of the airfoil.
According to another aspect, the thrust assembly includes an outer frame member, an inner frame member disposed within the outer frame member, and a plurality of support elements spanning between the outer and inner frame members. Each of the outer and inner frame members and the support members include a fluid passage for centrifugally transferring fuel therethrough to the power sources. The rotatable thrust assembly is also disposable between a first position for placing the vehicle in a hover position, and a second position for propelling the vehicle in a selected direction.
According to another aspect, the rotation decoupling interface assembly includes a fuel source coupled to the fluid passage for transferring fuel from the fuel source to the power sources.
According to still another aspect, the rotation decoupling interface assembly is sized and configured for storing a fuel for the power sources, and for evenly and circumferentially distributing the fuel therein. The rotation decoupling interface assembly can include one or more roller bearing assemblies, and a fuel tank for storing fuel. The roller bearing assemblies can be coupled to the rotatable thrust assembly and to the fuselage.
According to still another aspect, the fuselage can include one or more direction control elements operable for controlling the direction of the vehicle. The fuselage and the rotation decoupling interface assembly include two or more tilt rods extending outwardly therefrom for supporting the fuselage within the rotation decoupling interface assembly. The fuselage is pivotably movable about the tilt rods when coupled to the rotation decoupling interface assembly.
According to another aspect, the vehicle includes structure for disconnecting the fuselage from the rotation decoupling interface assembly. The vehicle can also include a first fuel storage element for storing fuel for the power sources.
According to another aspect, the rotation decoupling interface assembly includes a second fuel storage element for storing fuel, and a fuel pump for transferring fuel between the first and second fuel storage elements.
The present invention also provides for a vertical take-off and landing vehicle having a rotatable thrust assembly for generating a single total thrust force having a selected force area for powering the vehicle. The thrust assembly includes a plurality of frame elements, a plurality of support elements disposed between the frame elements, and a plurality of power sources coupled to at least one of the plurality of frame elements. The vehicle further includes a fuselage coupled to the thrust assembly, and which is rotationally decoupled therefrom. Each of the plurality of power sources generates a thrust force that forms, in combination with the frame elements and the support elements, a single total thrust force.
According to one practice, the single total force has an annular thrust force area, which is disposed about the fuselage. The single total thrust force is separated from the center of the vehicle. Further, the single total thrust force comprises an inner portion separated from the center of gravity of the fuselage by a distance D, and an outer portion separated from the center of gravity of the fuselage by a distance L, such that the ratio L/D is about 10.
The present invention also provides for a vertical take-off and landing vehicle having a thrust assembly for generating a single total thrust force having a selected force area for powering the vehicle. The thrust assembly includes a plurality of concentrically disposed frame elements, a plurality of support elements disposed between the frame elements, and a plurality of power sources coupled to at least one of the frame elements. The vehicle further includes a fuselage coupled to the thrust assembly, such that the total thrust force completely surrounds a center of gravity of the vehicle.
The present invention also provides for a vertical take-off and landing vehicle having a thrust assembly for generating a single total thrust force having a selected force area for powering the vehicle. The thrust assembly includes a plurality of concentrically disposed frame elements, a plurality of support elements disposed between the ring elements, a plurality of power sources coupled to at least one of the plurality of ring elements, and a fuselage coupled to the thrust assembly. The vehicle has a center of gravity and the single total thrust force is distributed about a perimeter of the vehicle and substantially separated from the center of gravity.
The present invention also provides for a vertical take-off and landing vehicle having a thrust assembly for generating a single total thrust force having a selected force area for powering the vehicle. The thrust assembly includes a plurality of frame elements having an airfoil coupled to at least element, a plurality of support elements disposed between said frame elements, a plurality of power sources coupled to at least one of said plurality of ring elements, and a fuselage coupled to the thrust assembly.
The present invention further provides a vertical take-off and landing vehicle having a thrust assembly including a plurality of concentrically disposed ring elements, a plurality of support elements disposed between said ring elements, a plurality of power sources coupled to at least one of said plurality of ring elements, a fuselage coupled to the thrust assembly, wherein the thrust assembly is rotationally decoupled from the fuselage, and structure for adjusting the position of the support elements during use.